itechnogamingfandomcom-20200215-history
ITechnoGaming Wiki
Company About iTechnoGaming A limited company incorporated in Malta, Europe, in 2012, iTechnoGaming is engaged as a market leader in providing value added, innovative and reliable gaming platform solutions across online, point of sales and mobile platforms. Licensed in the highest reputable gaming jurisdictions of Malta, iTechnoGaming has become a fully integrated, complete, cross – platform offering. iTechnoGaming has become a one stop shop for all our clients’ needs for a top tier and high quality gaming systems. Our dedicated team works to align both the big and smaller operators with the perfect tailored solution. iTechnoGaming offers an extensive range of internet gaming solutions, including the complete Bookmaker, over 500 Casino Games, 4 Live Casinos, Poker Room, Live Poker, Skill Games, Sports Betting and Virtual Games, in multiple currencies and languages. Our Values iTechnoGaming greatly values our reputation, integrity, customer focus, and high ethical standards. As a company, we are committed to delivering the best customer and player experience in the industry. We create a long-term destination for our business and provide a “Roadmap” for winning together with our highly reputable and profitable gaming partners. As we look forward, iTechnoGaming will continue to extend our reach into the gaming world. This includes propelling into innovative arenas such as mobile and social gaming, and anyplace that we might meet and exceed the chance to provide enhanced player experiences Our Products Values Helping our customers grow means leveraging the core values on which our company was founded and built. Our products are designed to be best in class, manufactured to high-quality standards. Count on us if you are looking for a product that is: *Integral *Reliable *Flexible *High Quality *Affordable in Price *Continuously Improved Mission Statement iTechnoGaming strives to be the acknowledged global leader and preferred partner in helping our clients succeed in the world’s rapidly evolving gaming markets Products iTechnoGaming offers an extensive range of internet gaming solutions, including the complete bookmaker, over 500 Casino Games, 4 Live Casinos, Poker Room, Live Poker, Skill Games, Sports Betting and F1x2Games, in multiple currencies and languages. *iTechnoGaming Technology for Sportsbook, Live Betting & Mobile Betting *Betradar (Betradar full package 5000 Live) *NetEntertainment Casino *NetEntertainment Live *NetEntertainment Mobile *Sheriff Gaming Casino *Microgaming Casino *Microgaming Mobile *Concept Gaming *Passoker *Tradologic Binary Options *Evolution Gaming Live Casino *Portomaso Casino Live *Cake Poker *Insta Deal Poker *DBG Poker *F1x2Games *Virtual Games (Betradar) *Golden Race Virtual Race *Income Access Affiliate Management Services Having only been conceived of 16 years ago, the online gambling industry has grown – and continues to grow – at an unbelievable speed, with the number of players multiplying daily. The quantity of those offering online gambling has also increased exponentially, hoping to benefit from the billions of Euros wagered by players every year. With this increase has come a corresponding tightening of the legalities and enforcement of gambling guidelines. Although some of the increased security measures may not be popular with either players or casinos, they do help in protecting the players and weeding out the rogue online casinos. Malta has unquestionably established itself as the highest reputable gaming jurisdiction for on-line betting companies attracting some of the largest operators in the world. Its membership in the European Union positions it to benefit from the application of common market principles relating to the freedom to provide cross-border services within the EU. Over the years, Malta has become increasingly attractive to operators who require a legitimate regulatory platform in an increasingly hostile legal environment. The regulations go to lengths to ensure that operators are serious and that, ultimately, players are protected. The licensing process is rigorous and control systems have to be audited for compliance. Malta also offers low official fees and gaming taxes. Coupled with its beneficial European onshore business environment, Malta provides very favorable conditions for setting up. However since its humble beginnings in 1994, online gambling has evolved into a global phenomenon and now has 74 separate jurisdictions offering licensing facilities to online gaming operators. iTechnoGaming has developed a wealth of experience in all aspects of regulated gambling allowing it to keep pace with the evolving regulatory, commercial and corporate challenges. Through our global network of industry recognized partners and our tested understanding of conventional branches of the gaming law, we are able to provide our clients with the highest quality and internationally comprehensive legal advice. By drawing on our broad network of recognized professionals and our established relationship with the government and regulatory bodies we have been successful in representing some of the very well known brands in the Gaming Industry. iTechnoGaming continues to remain well-informed in this ever-changing and compound environment and offer our clients creative and effective solution based on a sound legal advice. iTechnoGaming provides multi-jurisdictional regulatory advisory service to the gaming operators and suppliers. Our Gaming Legal Department provides a full range of legal services to its B2B & B2C clients. Latest activity Category:Browse